The Day Before Christmas
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: -Goes with Adventure Through the Jumpscar.- The O'Conner's and the Rice's all get together with their kids to spend the day before Christmas together. Cute and fluff-ish xmas fic for The Torminator!


**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! This is mainly a surprise for The Torminator, but also for readers who enjoyed Adventure Through the Jumpscar. It's just a short little oneshot about the two families spending the day before christmas together. Oh and it's safe to say, Olivia has a british accent. Also it's not mentioned since I totally forgot to add it, but Griffin gets Jimmy a knife as a present, which makes Ashley go (O.o) nuts. Lol. Enjoy!**

Day Before Christmas with the O'Conner's (featuring the Rice's!)

"Mommy! Mommy! Can we open the presents now?" Jimmy begged as he tugged on Ashley's sleeve.

She shook her head. "Not until Uncle David and Aunt Tori get here with Anna Laurie." Ashley was sitting with Griffin on the couch in their little home they bought. Jimmy and Olivia, their kids, were excited.

Olivia, who was sitting next to the brightly lit Christmas tree in her red dress, played with her brunette pigtails and stared at it in awe. "It's so prwetty mummy!"

Ashley nodded and leaned against Griffin comfortably as Jimmy went over next to Olivia, eyeing the presents hungrily. "Let 'em open one," Griffin whispered.

"We've gotta wait for-"

"We're here!" Tori's voice echoed through the house. The two saw David and Tori Rice walk through the doorway. Anna Laurie scurried ahead of them to the other kids. "Happy holidays," she smiled.

David set a tall, slender, sparkly bag on the coffee table. "Got you two something."

"Aw. Thanks," Ashley grinned. "You wanna open it?" she asked Griffin.

"Why open it? It's wine," he stated.

Frowning, she asked, "How do you know?"

Tori and David sat on the other couch across from theirs. "What else could possibly come in a bag like tha'?" Ashley just rolled her eyes at him.

Olivia walked over to Griffin and Ashley, bouncing slightly. "Mummy, daddy… Can we-"

"Go on. Rip 'em apart," Griffin said with a wave of his hand.

"Jimmy, make sure everyone opens their own presents," Ashley said sternly.

David laughed. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last year."

"That was kinda funny," Tori agreed.

Griffin growled. "**My** son in a dress is **not** funny."

Ashley rubbed his arm. "It was a bit funny, Griff." He scoffed in response.

When the four looked over at the kids, they were tearing apart the wrapped packages. Bows flew, scraps of paper fell, and loud "ooohs!" could be heard.

Jimmy ran over and climbed onto the couch between his parents, holding a book. "Look what Uncle David got me!"

Ashley eyed the book. "_Fighting for Beginners_?" she read.

Griffin ruffled his messy dark brown hair and said, "Won't that come in handy." He turned and grinned at Ashley. "Wait'll yeh see what I got 'im."

Tori could be heard laughing as Ashley sighed. Anna Laurie held up a small box and yelled, "A fingerpainting kit!"

Ashley grinned as Tori looked at her. "I can only guess who picked that out," she said. Ashley nodded happily.

Olivia hurried over to David and Tori, holding a small doll. She climbed onto the couch carefully and hugged them. "Thank you Uncle Davy and Auntie Tori," Olivia said.

"Aw!" Tori cooed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Welcome," David smiled as he kissed Olivia's other cheek. He helped her down and asked, "Griffin, when's next run?"

"A few days. Found a team in Berlin."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Even around the holidays, they still manage to talk about work." She made air quotes when she said 'work'.

Nodding in agreement, Tori lightlt hit David in the chest. "Holiday. No work…"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Sorry."

"Same goes for you mister," Ashley threatened, "or else."

Griffin sneered, "Or else what?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Or else you don't get your present later."

The kids were apparently paying more attention than they thought because all of them said, "Oooooh!" in unison.

A slight blush rose on Griffin's features. "Don't you have presents to open?" he asked, jokingly. All three kids laughed and went back to their presents. Even David and Tori laughed. "Belt up," Griffin snapped. The four adults were quiet for a few moments, just watching the kids open presents or look at what they already opened. "So…wha'd you two get each other?" Griffin smirked as he looked at David and Tori.

Tori blushed. "Um…well…"

"We're waiting for tomorrow morning to exchange gifts," David said after clearing his throat.

"Mhmmm…" Ashley commented.

Laughter from Anna Laurie caused the four to look at the kids. Olivia had two bows on top of her head and Jimmy was trying to reuse the bigger scraps of paper to wrap her. The laughter from all of them echoed through the room the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
